Terezi: Get all the red
by ZodiacAnalyst
Summary: This is a day in the life of Terezi Pyrope. Follow her in her escapade of the day: to obtain a sample of red from all of her friends that have red blood. AU All the characters are there original species. One-shot.


**Terezi: get all the red**

**This will just be a One-shot telling of Terezi's escapades with all the red blooded characters in Homestuck**

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you love the color red. In fact you think you will try out all the red that there is to try.

**Terezi: Get Karkat**

Oh nubby, he was your first red love, hopefully he won't mind you sampling the red again.

You walk up to his hive and ring the doorbell. You hear Karkat's custodian making a huge fuss over something, then a loud voice yell at him to shut his protein chute. The door opens and you find Karkat to be staring at you, obviously wondering why you're here. He tries to shut the door but you're too fast for him. You're inside the hive before he even knows it. You then tackle him to the ground and whisper "Now give me your red". You slam your lips into his catching him off guard. This gives you the chance to bite his lip and suck out the blood. He yelps and tries to pull away but you have him by the lips and your sharp teeth threaten to tear them off. You take your time to get as much red as you can from his blood. Then you remember that all liquids in nubby's body are red and you want those as well.

So you then work your way down his body, nipping at his chest along the way, until you make it to the pants. He is completely out of energy and just lies there, vulnerable. You decide he's had enough and you go to find your next target.

**Terezi: Get Dave**

You walk over to Dave's house and find him out cold on the pillow with John. On the couch next to them are Jake and Dirk. The Girls are in another house all together and even though this is where the boys reside you call it Dave's house.

**Terezi: 4x red, get it all.**

You take this chance to taste all the boy's blood and boy are they varying degrees of sweet. Dave's is the best by far, followed by Dirk, then Jake and lastly John. You wish you could stay but you don't want the fanfic to run too long.

**Terezi: Get the Girls**

You leave Dave's house to cross next door to the girl's house. You open up the door and hear noises coming from down the hall. You go to the first door in the hallway, open the door to find Jade asleep in her bed, all tuckered out for some reason. You walk over and give her a tiny bite on her neck and a kiss on her forehead; she was always your favorite girl of the group. You take very little blood and make sure to find a bandage to place over it. You look in the nightstand next to her bed and find a box of them with a note on top. In her green color is written _Remember to use this after sampling Terezi, Thank you! _You laugh and take one, placing it over the bite marks you had made. You exit her room and head for the next one. It turns out this is Rose's room when you find a letter taped to the door with your name written in Purple ink. You open it to find a message saying:

_Dearest Terezi,_

_ I'm sorry I can't be there when you come to suck my blood, my knowledgeable insight to the future let me see how that would go and I got so flustered and turned on that I left for Kanaya's to see if she reenact what you are going to do. I do have to say it would have been great but I think you should head to the next room to keep the Fans that are reading from waiting_

_Ta Ta for now,_

_Rose_

Damn you had to be outwitted by the other seer; well you'll get her later, hopefully. Well you think you should try getting on with it to see what that noise is. And it's been going on this whole time you were here that's a good ten minutes or so with all these shenanigans. Oh well best move the plot forward.

**Terezi: Check on vague noise in the last room.**

You hightail it over to the last room at the end of the hall were the indistinct noise has been coming from. You push open the door and are witness to a not so subtle sight. There on the plush light blue comforter is Jane in all her glory shining from the sweat that is caused by her partner Roxy, who is currently face first in Jane's crotch eating her out with a passion. Jane squeals in delight while Roxy works her magic tongue. You are witness to this sight and it's kind of turning you on. You feel the heat rise to your skin and your nook wetting at the sight of those two. You suddenly want some of that and you forget your lust for red, which is now replaced with a lust for the sweet liquid coming out of Jane's legs.

**Terezi: Join the fun.**

Oh you're already all over that. You shut the door to make enough noise to grab their attention. Both look so woozy from the pleasure, they must have been taking turns on each other, that they don't even react to you seeing them this way. You blush harder and ask "c-can I join in?" Roxy pipes up "The moar *more the merrier".

You make your way over and Roxy moves aside to give you a turn on Jane. You see that there is still cum all over the area and this gets you excited. You lick it up with a fury and swallow it whole. This causes Jane to cum more and you decide to remedy this in the best way you know how, with your tongue. You take both your fingers and ever so slightly open up her pussy. You then quickly stick your tongue in and move it all around. You now can taste the fullness of the liquid that Jane secretes and you are nearly overwhelmed. She seems to enjoy your sharp tongue and even your teeth as they graze the area around her opening. You then hear Roxy whine about wanting a turn. So you pull away only to find that Jane has gotten up and tackles you to the ground. She giggles in delight and tells you it's their turn to have their way with you.

Roxy tugs on your shirt while Jane grabs your pants. You forfeit any struggle and just lift up your arms. After you are stripped of your clothes they go for your undergarments. Roxy climbs on your stomach obscuring your view of Jane. She undoes your bra to reveal your ample breasts, all while Jane is removing your soaked panties. Roxy then bends over and starts to suck on your breasts and you start to flush even harder. You here Jane say that your seemingly a waterfall of cum down there and say she'll solve your problem. You then feel your nook being opened and her tongue slide in. At the=is time Roxy switches from your breast to your mouth. She slams her lips into you and forces her tongue into your mouth. She then takes both your breasts in her hands and gently massages them. You let out a moan that they take as "do it faster and harder". So they then pick up the pace and Jane also starts to finger you asshole. You are now in heaven with all this ecstasy. You pull away from Roxy's mouth and let out a scream of intense passion. Cum explodes out your nook and your breasts start to lactate. You pass out for a second, and when you wake back up you see the strangest thing, your nook is clean and both girls are gently sucking on your tits. You look at them and Jane motions with her tongue that she licked up all of your cum so you wouldn't have a problem. Then Roxy, seeing that you're awake, says: "Did you know your boobs contain the best cherry Kool-Aid?" After she had finished saying that both girls returned to sucking on her tits. Terezi looked at them both and sighed in content and fell asleep.

**I'll let you interpret that as you will. ~ ZA**


End file.
